rockstar_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelona
| lowestplacingmember= Sergiu (14/24) | highestplacingmember= Kevin (Winner) | buffimage= | flagimage= }} Chelona is the merged tribe of Sibaung and Taganak from Survivor: Turtle Islands. Members * Ahad (Star) Bloodline: - He is known for playing aggressively throughout the game, he proved to be a mastermind of his alliance from his strategic and social game, which caused him to be one of the biggest threats to the winner. * Alfons (Rookie) Bloodline: * DB (Star) Bloodline: - He is known to be a flipper of The BEDKIK Alliance. That backfired to him the following tribal council where he has been voted out. At Snake Island, he managed to balance physical, social & strategic aspect of the game. He later returned from Snake Island along with Kevin. He made the Final Tribal Council, but the jury saw his gameplay not enough to win the title. * Kacey (Star) Bloodline: - She is known to be the first and only female player of Survivor: Paranoia Island. She lead a minority alliance that broke off from The Tea Party 2.0. She was evacuated due to technical problems, but at a secret Snake Island she returned along with Aston and made the merge. She later defected from her own alliance and formed a successful Final Three pact after The BEDKIK Alliance disbanded. She was also known for controlling over half the castaways of the game, she usually always got what she set out to do, and her sheep never turned on her. She made the Final Tribal Council and finished as First Runner-Up. * Kevin (Star) Bloodline: - He is known as an underdog after The BEDKIK Alliance has been pagonged at merge. He was voted out at an Unannounced Live Tribal Council but eventually returned from Snake Island along with DB, from then on he managed to win all the individual immunity since he knew that he will be voted out the moment he lose one. Finally, he gained majority votes at Final Tribal Council, becoming the winner of Survivor: Paranoia Island. He later won "Player of the Season". * Kim (Star) Bloodline: - He is known to be one of the founder along with Brian of The BEDKIK Alliance. Early at merge, he was in control of the game until his alliance has been pagonged one by one due to flippers. At Snake Island, he won an immunity enough to advance him to the Final Battle, but eventually lose. * Lucas (Rookie) Bloodline: * Mike (Rookie) Bloodline: * Nokomis (Rookie) Bloodline: * Nuno (Star) Bloodline: - He is known for his villainous gameplay and many betrayals, he still managed to make it far because of his good social game. His game was ultimately cut short by the very people he had manipulated all season long. * Sergiu (Rookie) Bloodline: * Szymon (Star) Bloodline: - He is known to be on the minority allliance Bad Bitches In Charge at merge. But his triple-power win at Final 10 gave the huge power shift in the game. He effectively used the "twin vote" and "discount vote" and eventually ousted Ivan. This started the pagonging of The BEDKIK Alliance. But after the second set of returnees from Snake Island entered the unmerge stage, he was targeted being deemed as a huge threat. * Will (Rookie) Bloodline: * Zach (Star) Bloodline: - He is known for his "under-the-radar" gameplay. He was safe early merge, since the huge threats were voted out first until his own alliance turned on him, ended up being blindsided. History